As devices continue to decrease in size, certain defects arise such as random telegraph noise (RTN). For example, RTN is a type of defect driven phenomena comprising electronic noise responsible for causing reliability issues in nanoscale devices such as image signal processors (ISP), dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), static random-access memory (SRAM) and flash memories, amongst other devices. As an example, RTN can limit the performance of an ISP device by preventing an achievable picture quality under low light conditions. Specifically, RTN can negatively influence the output of pixels, thereby preventing an achievable picture quality. In this way, RTN impacts yield, error rates, and image quality, amongst other areas.